Into the Apocalypse (2015 Films)
Cast Heather Matarazzo as Joy Hancock Willow Shields as Daisy Hancock Christian Campbell as Leonard Hancock Katee Sackhoff as Jessica Cooper Frank Grillo as Bruce Diane Villegas as Tessa Roman Janecka as Troy Kennedy Quotes (In the afternoon in Joy's House, Daisy watch tv) Joy Hancock: Honey. Honey, listen to me he is the contractor. He is the contractor. Look honey, I can't lose this job. Yeah, we'll talk it by tommorow morning okay bye. Daisy Hancock: (Yawning) Hey mom. Joy Hancock: Hey. Daisy Hancock: So, mom did you get the job. Joy Hancock: Yeah, I got the job and I talk to my husband, where he gets the job. Daisy Hancock: Where is my dad. Joy Hancock: Your dad, um... He's coming home tonight. Daisy Hancock: I brought you a gift. Joy Hancock: What did you bought. Daisy Hancock: I brought you a flowers. Joy Hancock: For me, thank you. I'm gonna go talk to my boyfriend, I'll be right back okay. Daisy Hancock: Okay. (Daisy's cellphone is ringing) Daisy Hancock: Hello. Leonard Hancock: Daisy are you okay? Daisy Hancock: Yeah I'm okay. Leonard Hancock: There's a bad news. Dairy Hancock: What bad news. Leonard Hancock: There's a zombie apocalypse in the city, tell your mom and I'll meet you there okay. Daisy Hancock: Wait, dad. What happen. Joy Hancock: Hey Troy. Troy Kennedy: Hey Joy. Joy Hancock: Happy Anniversary. Troy Kennedy: Happy Anniversary Joy. (Groaning) Joy Hancock: Troy are you okay. Troy Kennedy: (Groaning) (Growling) Joy Hancock: Troy don't do this. Troy? Troy! Daisy Hancock: Mom? Mommy? (Daisy turns on the tv to the news) News Reporter: We interrupt this program with the apocalypse who was attack the victims all over the city and... S.W.A.T Soldier: We have to get out of here, there's a zombie apocalypse coming! News Reporter: Whatever you do, get out of the city and hide safe in the buildings and I'll meet you there! (Daisy Hancock turns off the tv) Daisy Hancock: Hello? Hello? Hello? Where are you! (Joy is running from Troy and he is coming after her) Dairy Hancock: Come on, mom. (Daisy gets the gun and she wants to shoot him) Mom! Hurry get inside the house, Hurry! (Joy Hancock gets inside the house and Daisy is about to shoot him) Daisy Hancock: Hey Troy! (Daisy shoots Troy in the head and he is dead) Daisy Hancock: Okay Troy, if you mess with my mom, I'll shoot you. (Daisy wants to shoot in the head again) Joy Hancock: No Daisy. What are you doing with the gun. Daisy Hancock: I was trying to shoot the zombie. Joy Hancock: Give me the gun. This gun is for shooting not for killing. Daisy Hancock: Sorry mom. Joy Hancock: That's okay. Leonard Hancock: Come on! Daisy Hancock: That's my dad! Dad! Leonard Hancock: Where have you been. What took you so long. Joy Hancock: We're just fine. Leonard Hancock: Come let's get out of here. (Leonard, Joy, and Daisy are getting in the car) Leonard Hancock: How are you doing sweetie. Daisy Hancock: I'm good. Can I listen to the news. Leonard Hancock: Sure. (Emergency Alert System Blaring) News Reporter: The following messages, there's a zombie apocalypse is attacking the victims in the city and they're spreading the victims all over the city and they're eating brains in the buildings or places and remember get out of the city and find the place to hide safe. (Emergency Alert System Blaring) Daisy Hancock: Dad? Leonard Hancock: Yeah. Daisy Hancock: How many people do you have. Leonard Hancock: I have millions of people in the city and they're dead, the news reporter said to get out of the city and.... Joy Hancock: Leonard. Right. Leonard Hancock: Sorry. Subcategories Universal 100th Anniversary Film Category:2015 films